Amor de piratas: amor traicionero
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu es un pirata sensual y de tales encantos que tiene en una guerra eterna por su amor a dos ex mejores amigos, que se la juegan sucio si con eso se quedan con el mayor tesoro de todos ¿Quién será el que se proveche mejor de las situaciones? AUPiratas /KaraOso/Karaichi. OS. Lemon.


Hola mis amados lectores ando inspirada. Vi un conjunto de imágenes sobre esta temática y una historia vino a mí, ojala les guste.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas sexuales explicitas no es apto para menores de 18 años.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

El pirata rojo mando a que le llevaran al prisionero a sus aposentos.

Entonces completamente atado, el pirata de azul fue cargado hasta llegar a la habitación donde el travieso capitán lo está esperando. Forcejea hasta que alza la vista y divisa a su captor, uno que conoce muy bien.

─ ¿Osomatsu?

─Ha pasado tiempo, Karamatsu.

Saluda de forma coqueta mientras lo levanta para amarrarlo de las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama.

─ ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

─Voy a divertirme contigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Afirma mientras se le monta restregándole el trasero en la dureza ajena, el de azul solo gruñe muy fuerte.

─Diablos, sigue sintiéndose tan bien.

Murmura el de rojo mientras aumenta la velocidad, haciendo que el otro jadee.

─O-somatsu…esto no es correc-to…

─ ¿Por qué no? Ahora tú eres soltero.

Eso sorprende al de azul que se le queda mirando fijamente mientras el otro le acaricia el pecho sobre la ropa y continua moviéndose.

─Así…que t-te enteraste…

─Regrese por ti.

Afirma de forma tal que deja sin habla al pirata de abajo, que lo mira con cierta tristeza y ternura, aunque el de arriba lo intenta disimular, tiene deseos de llorar.

─Osomatsu…yo podre caer como en el pasado, ser tu amante pero no sé si alguna vez lo vaya a superar…no puedo prometer que me repondré de todo esto… que lo olvidaré

El otro comienza a desabrocharle el cinturón mientras frota con la mano la dureza ajena.

─No me importa, estaré a tu lado así nunca puedas amarme. Me conformo con saber que me serás fiel, que solo te acostaras conmigo.

─Osomatsu…

Murmura pero termina en un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el otro comienza a hacerle sexo oral, gruñe porque Oso le ha dejado apropósito babeado el pene para que sirva de lubricante, mientras se baja a él mismo su ropa. Ya listo para lo que tiene que hacer se acomoda sobre el pene ajeno.

─Prometo no acostarme con nadie más, si prometes que no me presionaras para corresponderte.

Dice el de azul mientras el de rojo se resbala con lentitud hasta empalarse a sí mismo, cuando ha terminado de penetrarse con el miembro del otro, jadea mientras Karamatsu gruñe retorciéndose.

─Osomatsu…sigues sintiéndote tan bien…

Eso halaga al otro sobre manera que entre sonrojado por el esfuerzo como por la expresión tan sexy que le ha mandado el pirata del parche doloroso hace que su propia excitación crezca.

─Ya verás que te haré sentir mejor…

Dice mientras comienza a brincar para empalarse una y otra vez, Karamatsu lo ayuda alzando las caderas haciendo que el choque sea todavía mejor. Ambos están gruñendo, Oso está jadeando y babeando. Karamatsu sigue siendo igual de bueno en esto como recordaba. Sus cuerpos parecían reconocerse y haberse extrañado.

 _/Te extrañe tanto, Karamatsu idiota/_

En eso Osomatsu se acuesta sobre el pecho ajeno, que aún tiene algo de ropa. Sintiendo el latir del otro y sin romper la unión. En eso la cama cruje con fuerza y el de rojo se preocupa mientras siente movimientos bruscos a su alrededor. De repente, se da cuenta que Karamatsu se liberó a él mismo rompiendo las cuerdas y un poco la cabecera vieja de la cama.

Hace que Oso quede debajo de él, a quien continúa penetrando.

─Te daré una lección por haberme tenido atado todo este tiempo.

Dice al tiempo que le muerde fuertemente el cuello y hace que el otro le pase ambas piernas por encima de los hombros. Yendo todo lo profundo que se le permite, en eso inicia unas penetraciones toscas. Toscas, rápidas y profundas. Esta jalándole el cabello hacia atrás a Osomatsu quien solo babea pidiendo más rápido y más fuerte. Tanto así que le empuja del trasero para ayudarlo y él mismo mueve sus caderas haciendo que ambos gruñan, Karamatsu lo mira fijamente y en eso, Osomatsu no lo resiste más y le da un beso húmedo y largo mientras aumentan la velocidad de las embestidas. Pues dado que Oso lo extraño, hará que esta sesión del mejor sexo del mundo dure toda la noche.

Karamatsu por su parte, se deja consentir por alguien que lo ama, así probablemente ya no le duela la herida que cierto gatito huraño le dejo.

 **YYY**

Tras una noche agotadora, Kara cae cansando, abrazando a Osomatsu. Quien está ligeramente herido pero si a cambio de su dignidad lo tendrá todas las noches abrazándolo así y haciéndole el amor, soportara todo muy contento.

En eso escucha un ruido por fuera y sale con cautela intentando no despertar a su ojiazul adorado, se enredó apropósito en la camisa de Kara para salir (la que le queda grande porque es más Kara es más musculoso y alto que él). Está en el balcón y se recarga, parece vacío pero sabe bien que no es así.

─ ¿Disfrutaste de la función, Ichimatsu?

Murmura y detrás de él aparece el pirata de morado, y cabello despeinado.

─ ¿Te refieres a que te acostaste con mi ex prometido o a que prácticamente te humillaste por unas migajas?

Dice lo que hace que Oso infle las mejillas en un puchero.

─Te duele admitir que a pesar de haber ganado cuando competimos por él hace tantos años, él todavía tenga esa facilidad para excitarse si se trata de mí.

─Hubo una época en que Karamatsu llego a pensar que nos amaba a los dos con la misma intensidad. Lógico que le sea fácil caer ante los encantos de alguien que él creyó amar ¿A ti no te dolió que haya dicho mi nombre en 3 ocasiones?

Eso irrito a Osomatsu, pues era verdad. Karamatsu no pudo evitar decir el nombre de la persona que de verdad ama mientras se acostaban, y supone que será así por un tiempo, hasta que su ruptura deje de sentirse tan resiente. Lo esperara porque lo ama.

─No tanto como a ti cuando lo escuchaste decirme que intentara olvidarte conmigo a su lado.

─No sé porque supones que me duele, yo lo abandone.

─No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Ichimatsu. Karamatsu era mi amante, hasta que tú apareciste y te enamoraste de él. Sufriste por un tiempo hasta que con tus encantos de mierda, lo conquistaste. Él estuvo confundido y siendo amante de ambos por dos años hasta que finalmente decidió que al que amaba sin remedio y sin él cual no podía estar eras tú. Hiciste muchas cosas por estar a su lado, incluso sacrificar nuestra amistad. No me vengas ahora que luego de diez años estando enamorado hasta la medula y estando a punto de casarse, se te espanto el amor. Sé que aún lo amas, y también se lo de tu pacto con Akumatsu.

─Entonces te enteraste.

─Sé que amenazó con matar a Karamatsu si no te entregabas a él. Kusomatsu no sabe nada de este pacto que hiciste a cambio de no hacerle nada a nuestro amado doloroso. Lo dejaste con el corazón roto y haciéndole creer que te habías enamorado de alguien más, cuando en realidad te sacrificas por amor.

El ojimorado mira al frente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Si sabes todo eso ¿Por qué regresaste a quitármelo en lugar de ayudarme? Sé que yo elegí amor sobre amistad, pero verdaderamente me habría servido una mano amiga en estos momentos.

─Tú mismo has dicho que elegiste amor sobre amistad, eso hago yo. Yo también estoy enamorado hasta la medula de él, incluso desde antes que tú te meterías entre nosotros. Yo te advertí, te dije que si lo ahuyentabas, o lo dejabas ir, yo regresaría para hacerlo mío de nuevo. Agradezco que te sacrifiques por nuestro amado, pero más agradezco que me hayas dejado el camino libre.

─Eres un maldito oportunista de mierda.

─ ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un pirata, a veces creo que tú y Karamatsu son muy idealistas para ser piratas desalmados.

─Si algún día me libero de Akumatsu, prometo que volveré. Y volveremos a pelear por él.

─Mientras tanto, yo seguiré siendo el amante de Karamatsu, aunque si te tardas demasiado puedo convertirlo en mi esposo.

─No creo que Karamatsu caiga tan rápido, está enamorado de mi todavía, suerte con eso.

─Suerte tú siendo la puta de un sádico asqueroso como Akumatsu.

Antes de irse Ichimatsu admira desde fuera de la ventana a un dormido Kara, y Oso se le adelanta para dormir entre esos poderoso brazos que lo reciben adormilados en un abrazo. Osomatsu ha tenido que jugársela sucio a quien fuera su mejor amigo, pero todo se vale en el amor, sobre todo si eres un pirata desvergonzando. Así este juego para quedarse con el amor de Karamatsu termina o probablemente solo está iniciando, nunca lo sabremos.

 **YYY**

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado, ha estado PUFFFF jajaja Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (sé que lo harán porque me aman jaja) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


End file.
